OS de Noël
by LoveStiles
Summary: Petit OS de Noël


Stiles et Jack Frost

Lorsque Stiles était petit, la période des premières neiges était son moment préféré car il pouvait revoir son ami Jack Frost. Jack Frost est un jeune adolescent ayant les cheveux court et blanc, des yeux d'un bleu claire presque transparent, portant des vêtements sur lesquels on pouvait apercevoir de la glace. Chaque année à cette période de l'année Stiles sort de chez lui pour rejoindre son ami à l'orée de la forêt près de l'arbre ou était gravé leurs initiales. Mais cette année tout est différent car Stiles ne se rendit pas au lieu de rendez-vous. Il était une fois de plus à l'hôpital suite à une nouvelle aventure liée au surnaturel. La meute et lui venaient d'affronter une meute de loups venus leur prendre leur territoire, après plusieurs jours de combat, ils étaient parvenu à les battre mais Stiles avait fini avec plusieurs blessures ainsi qu'une commotion. L'hôpital avait décidé de le garder en observation toute la nuit, c'est pour cela que Stiles ne pu aller à son rendez-vous avec son ami.

\- JACK FROST -

« Mais ou est-il ? »

Chaque année, j'attends ce rendez-vous avec impatience car Stiles est un enfant spécial, il peut me voir. Il faut dire que je suis un être fantastique seul les enfants qui croient en moi peuvent me voir, chose vraiment très rare car les enfants ne croient plus en rien de nos jours. Mais Stiles lui croit en moi il faut dire que c'est grâce à sa mère qui lui racontait mon histoire et surtout qui lui disait de croire en moi.

« Jack »

J'entends la voix de Stiles, il m'appel. Je me dirige vers le son de sa voix, me voila devant l'hôpital. J'entre et continu de suivre sa voix, je me retrouve devant une porte, je l'ouvre et tombe sur Stiles allongé dans un lit.

« _Hey ! Stiles_.

 _Jack, te voila. Désolé de ne pas être venu au point de rendez-vous mais comme tu peux le voir je ne peux pas bouger_. Me dit Stiles en souriant

 _Je vois ça. Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 _Une longue histoire. Mais bon passons, tu sais quoi j'aimerai sortir d'ici pour que tu me montre t'es nouveaux tours._ Me dit-il tout en se levant du lit.

 _OK, suis-moi !_ »

\- STILES -

J'enfile mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste et me met en marche au côté de Jack. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour que le personnel médical ne nous remarque pas. Une fois sortie je prends une grande inspiration, ça sent l'hiver. Jack se dirige vers la forêt, je le suis, nous marchons encore quelques mètres. Devant nous se trouve une clairière, l'hiver ne sait pas encore installer mais je sais que d'ici quelques minutes ce sera de l'histoire ancienne.

« _Assis-toi sur ce tronc d'arbre et admire le travail._ »

Je m'assois là ou il m'a dit et attends qu'il commence. Jack fait tourner son bâton dans plusieurs directions. J'ai toujours aimé ce moment car c'est la que sa magie opère. Il fait apparait des lapins, des reines, des bonhommes ainsi que d'autres personnages en neiges qui dansent autour de nous, une fois leur numéro de danse accomplies, ils redeviennent des flocons. Cela dure pendant une heure, la clairière est recouverte de neige et le lac est complètement gelé.

« _C'était super !_

 _Merci ! Heureux de voir que tu aimes toujours autant cela._

 _Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle_. Lui dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

 _Je pense que l'on devrait retourner à l'hôpital._

 _Pas faux._ »

Je me lève et rejoint Jack pour être à ses côtés. Nous marchons en parlant de tout et de rien. Nous atteignions la porte de ma chambre, celle-ci s'ouvre avant que je n'attrape la poignée.

« _Ou était-tu passer ?_ me grogne-t-on dessus.

 _Derek ! J'étais avec mon ami_.

 _Quel ami ?_

 _Moi !_ répond Jack avec le sourire. Derek se tourne vers lui.

 _Jack ? C'est toi ?_

 _Oui c'est bien moi._

 _J'en reviens pas Derek peux te voir Jack. Je suis choqué. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Derek Hale croyait en Jack Frost, j'aurai vendu ma jeep._

 _AHAH. Très drôle Stiles, ma mère me racontait l'histoire de Jack quand j'étais petit et je l'ai rencontré à cette période._

 _C'est vrai je me rappel encore de cette journée, c'était vraiment très amusant._

 _Ah bon, raconte moi tout Jack, s'il te plait._

 _Ne lui dit rien._ Derek lança un regard noir à Jack pour pas qu'il me raconte leur rencontre.

 _D'accord je ne dirai rien, du moins aujourd'hui._ Répondit Jack tous en me faisant un clin d'œil _. Bon je pense que je vais vous laisser on se revoit demain Stiles ?_

 _Bien sur ! A l'endroit habituel._

 _OK !_ »

Jack ouvrit la fenêtre puis sortie pas là. Il ne restait que Derek et moi, j'enlevais ma veste ainsi que mes chaussures et m'installait sur le lit. Derek lui est partie s'assoir sur la chaise près du lit.

 _« Alors c'est toi qui doit me surveiller cette nuit ?_

 _Oui. »_

Je souris car c'est bien une réponse à la Derek, courte et nette.

« _Tu sais que tu peux dormir avec moi dans le lit, après tout nous sommes ensemble. »_

Il me regarde, puis se lève de la chaise, enlève sa veste et ses chaussures. Je me décale vers la droite pour lui faire de la place, il s'allonge et me prend dans ses bras. Je me cale bien, c'est-à-dire ma tête sur son torse, ma main droite sur son cœur et nos jambes entremêlées. Je me redresse un peu et l'embrasse, nous nous embrassons un moment. Puis il me souhaite bonne nuit et nous nous endormons.


End file.
